


well this is awkward

by Marvelfan227



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Horrible Grammar, Jealousy, Tiny Angst, don’t read if you are going to complain, eventual poly relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-02-12 01:58:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12948849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvelfan227/pseuds/Marvelfan227
Summary: Steve and the reader were friends with benefits before he left to wakanda with Bucky. Two years later you go to wakanda with t’challa and you reunite with Steve and meet Bucky. Bucky confined in Natasha that he developed a crush on you and she tells him to go for it. The only problem is that Steve developed feelings for you as well while you were away and asks you to resume your friends with benefits in the hopes of it turning into an actual relationship.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> yes I know I have terrible grammer but I like writing. So if you can't stand reading stories with terrible grammer you might want to go back and search for another story.

Two years. That’s how long it’s been since Steve, sam, Natasha and Bucky fled to wakanda and steve and tony ended their friendship. You knew when they started arguing about the sokovian accords that it wasn’t going to end well so refused to get involved. That’s why you asked to be transferred to New Zealand before either one of them could ask you to be on their side. Of course everyone was disappointed you were leaving the team but they respected your decision and put their differences aside so they could throw you a going away party.

  
You were having a great time in New Zealand but you also missed the people you considered family. That’s why when t’challa visited the New Zealand base and asked if you wanted to go with him to wakanda you jumped at the chance. “Are you ok ms. Y/l/n” t’challa asked while you felt like you died and went to heaven when t’challa was showing you around their high-tech labs.  
  
“Yes I’m ok. I’m trying so hard not to geek out because of all of your high-tech equipment” you had the urge to touch every piece of equipment but didn’t because it wasn’t your stuff. “Do you know where my-”  
  
“Y/n?” Steve looked surprised but rushed over to you “oh my gosh I’ve missed you so much” he hugged you and kissed your hair.  
  
Just then Bucky walked into the room with Natasha and froze when he saw you. “Who’s she?” he asked Natasha as he saw you and Steve talking. He thought you were gorgeous and he felt a peg of jealousy as he saw Steve place his hand on your arm.  
  
“That’s y/n. She was one of the original members of the team before she left because she didn’t want to get involved in the drama steve and tony started. Come I’ll introduce you to her.” Natasha walked over to you with Bucky following close by “y/n”.  
  
“TASHA ! ! ! !” you screamed and ran towards her. “Oh who’s the good-looking guy behind you?” you looked over Natasha’s shoulder and spotted Bucky.  
  
Bucky held back a smile and held out his hand “James Barnes but you can call me bucky”  
  
“Oh my gosh you’re thee Bucky Barnes! The Bucky Barnes steve wouldn’t shut up about ever since I met him !” you ignored his hand and went straight for a hug. Bucky stood still for several seconds before he returned the hug “walk with me Barnes, I want you to tell me EVERYTHING you remember about your childhood with Steve.” everyone in the room was surprised when you took Bucky’s hand and walked out of the room.

* * *

Weeks went by and in that time you formed a close friendship with Bucky. To everyone’s surprise Bucky opened up to you easily and you started to considered him a close friend. What you didn’t know was that Bucky had fallen in love with you but refused to say anything because he thought you and Steve were an item. He would watch with envy when Steve would wrap his arm around you or placed a kiss on your cheek.

  
Bucky thought he was good at hiding is emotions but Natasha noticed and when she couldn’t stand it any long she decided to call him out on it when they were alone “I can’t take it anymore! ! ! You need to ask y/n out on a date.”  
  
Bucky glared at Natasha “I’m not the type of guy that would steal my best friends gal” Bucky responded.  
  
“Wait you think y/n and Steve are dating? Oh buck they’re not dating. I mean sure they fucked now and then but y/n told me they weren’t together.” Natasha remembered she interrogated you when she caught you sneaking out of Steve’s room while she was leaving Bruce’s room. You spent half an hour explaining that you and Steve have been fuck buddies ever since you helped him adjust to the modern world.  
  
Bucky’s heart broke slightly because although you and Steve weren’t boyfriend and girlfriend Steve did have a sexual relationship with you “What if steve has feelings for her? I really don’t want to steal his gal.”  
  
“They have been hooking up for years so if Steve had feelings for her he would have made her his girlfriend a long time ago. If you really like her I suggest you tell her.” Natasha patted Bucky’s shoulder before she got up and went to the kitchen to get an apple. A mischievous grin appeared on Natasha’s face when entered the kitchen and spotted you washing a bowl “Bucky has a crush on you. If you have a thing for him I suggest you make a move because that boy is too scared to make the first move.”  
  
Looking over at Natasha you gave her a weird look before you replied “Didn’t you tell me a while ago that you and Bucky a thing back in the day? Why would you encourage me to date your ex?”  
  
“Yeah Bucky and I had a very passionate romance but there are zero feelings between us now. We both moved on and if I’m being honest if I got the chance to pick anyone for him to date I’d pick you because I know you wouldn’t break his heart.” Natasha took a bite of her apple before she left you alone.

* * *

After spending a few hours thinking about your feelings you realized that you did have feelings for Bucky. You were on your way to Bucky’s room to ask him if he wanted to going on a dinner date with you when you bumped into Steve “sorry” you apologized and you were going to go around him but Steve stopped you.

  
“Oh y/n I was just looking for you! Do you think we can go to my room for a bit?” Steve asked.  
  
“Uh sure” you agreed and followed him into his room. The minute you stepped into Steve’s room Steve pressed you up against his wall and pressed his lips against yours “what are you doing?” You asked.  
  
“I want to resume our friends with benefits agreement” Steve murmured against your lips and pulled down your pants. You wanted to stop him, you really did but as soon as you felt Steve’s hand cupping your pussy you knew you were doomed. Without a second thought you kissed him back and stumbled over to his bed. You forgot how much you loved having sex with Steve until he was inside and spent the entire night pleasuring both of you.

* * *

Once morning came a wave of guilt hit you because you had intended on asking Bucky out on a date but ended up having sex with his best friend. You were about to slip out of Steve’s grip but just as you were about to get up Steve pulled you back down and held you against his chest “You have no idea how much I needed last night. I went two years whole years without sex.”

  
“YOU WENT TWO YEARS WITHOUT SEX! ! ! Dude Natasha has been here for a year, why didn’t you hook up with her? You could also have contacted Sharon?” You asked and caused Steve to look at you funny.  
  
Steve rolled you over so you were facing each other and started placed a kiss my your mouth “first of all Natasha is like my sister so hooking up with her would be disgusting. As for Sharon, why would I call her?”  
  
“Don’t play dumb Rogers ! Sam told me about yours and Sharon’s kiss the minute it happened. If I’m being honest I totally saw that coming, you two were such sticklers for following the rules” you teased him “why didn’t you keep in contact with her? I’m sure t’challa would of more than happy to fly her over here so you could get out of your sex rut.”  
  
Steve grew serious at your comments “That kiss didn’t mean anything to me. If I’m being honest I have no idea why I kissed her in the first place. You were the one that was on my mind the during the entire accords drama. I was constantly wondering if you were ok and if tony got to you.” Steve noticed you were biting your lip and realized you weren’t expecting that response from him. “What? You weren’t expecting that response?”  
  
“Honestly no. I thought we were just fuck buddies” you answered truthfully and sat up “I’m going to ask you a very serious question and you have to answer honestly. Do you have romantic feelings for me?”  
  
“When we started this whole friends with benefits thing no I didn’t but being away from you for so long I kept remembering all the fun times we shared together. I craved being around you, not only in a sexual way but I also want to take you out on dates and eventually move in with you. So to answer your question yes I do have feelings for you.” You shut your eyes at Steve’s answer because you were now in a tough situation. Knowing both Steve and Bucky had feelings you didn’t know who to choose. Yes you thought Steve was amazing and sweet and you could picture yourself with him but after having the talk with Natasha you started going over your feelings for Bucky and realized you could picture yourself with him too. Not liking your silence Steve stroke you jaw and asked “do you have feelings for me?”  
  
Taking a deep breath you looking into his eyes and responded . . .


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the reader tells steve that although she has feelings for him she also has feelings for Bucky. Because of that she decides not to be with either of them so they wouldn’t end their friendship. Little does she know, steve and Bucky have a conversation that would have a happy ending for all three of them.

  


“Yes I do have feelings for you” you responded and caused a smile to appear on Steve’s face “but I also have feelings for Bucky and I don’t want you guys to end your friendship if I pick one of you over the other”. Steve’s smile disappeared as you finished your sentence.

A part of him knew his friend had developed feelings for you but he had no idea you had developed feelings for him as well. “Can we at least continue being friends with benefits?” Steve asked. He already knew the answer but he wanted to ask anyways.

“No, I think we need end our friends with benefits pact we have going on as well. I’m sorry Steve but I don’t want to be the reason for yours and Bucky’s friendship to end“ with that you got dressed and left Steve’s room.

You felt bad for what happened back in Steve’s room but you also couldn’t lie to him and tell him you didn’t have feelings for his best friend. You also knew you would be hurting both of their feelings if you continued your friends with benefits deal with Steve. Just as you were turning the corner you spotted Bucky pacing back and forth in front of your door “Bucky? What are you doing here?” You asked once you were face to face with him.

Closing his eyes for a split second Bucky looked into your eyes and asked “I was wondering if you’d like to go on a date. I’ve liked you for a while now but didn’t say anything because I thought you might still have a thing with Steve.”

“I’m sorry Bucky but I’m going to have to say no” A sad look appeared on his face and all you wanted to do was go up and hug him. “It’s not that I don’t like you, god I like you so much but I also like steve and Steve likes me and it wouldn’t be fair if I dated one of you knowing I’m hurting the others feelings” you tried to explain but the explanation caused his heart to ache more because not only did you turn him down but you also confessed to having feelings for his best friend as well.

“It’s ok. Umm I should get going then” Bucky cleared his throat. Before you had the chance to say anything Bucky left as quickly as he could.

* * *

After that day the tension between you, steve and Bucky was unbearable for everyone around. It was extremely unbearable for Natasha so she decided to ask Steve what was going on with the three of you “ok seriously what’s going on with you, Barnes and y/n? The tension between the three of you is killing us” steve looked up and noticed an annoyed Natasha staring at him.

“We both like y/n but y/n likes the both of us and she refuses to pick one of us to date because she doesn’t want to hurt the other persons feelings” Steve responded.

“Why don’t you guys start a polygamist relationship? That way the both of you will be with y/n and she doesn’t have to ruin your friendship with Bucky.” Natasha suggested “oh my gosh you guys could end up being like that family on TLC where the guy has five wives but you guys would be called brother husbands because y/n is going to be the head of your relationships ! ! !” Natasha exclaimed.

Steve remained silent while he thought over Natasha suggestion. After a few seconds a smile crept up on Steve’s face “I’d be ok with that. I’m going to go find buck and ask if he‘s willing to do that. Thanks for the advice Nat” steve stood up and gave Natasha a hug before he left to go find Bucky.

* * *

It didn’t take long for steve to find Bucky, seeing as he was alway at the gym working out. Luckily for him Bucky was sitting on a bench drinking water and took that as an opportunity to sit down and talk “buck can I talk to you about something?” Bucky pretended not to hear steve and looked down at the floor “it’s about y/n” Steve added and got Bucky’s attention. “I know you have feelings for her and I know she turned you down.” Steve started and caused Bucky to glare at him “she didn’t turn you down because she didn’t like you, she turned you down because she also has feelings for me and she didn’t want to ruin our friendship by dating one of us over the other so she decided to date either of us.”

“What do we do then? We both like her and she likes us but she doesn’t want to choose one of us?” Bucky asked.

Steve took a deep breath and replied “I mean we could share her” steve suggested and made Bucky spit out his water.

“Y/n isn’t a toy that we can pass between us” Bucky glared at Steve.

Realizing how wrong that sounded steve started to backtrack “Oh god that’s not the way I wanted it to come out. I meant since she can’t choose between the two of us and we’re both deeply in love with her, you are 100% in love with her right?” Bucky nodded his head yes “I don’t have a problem with her dating both of us at the same time.”

Bucky remained silent for several minutes as he processed Steve’s words. Although he would prefer to have you all to himself he would be ok with you being in a relationship with him and Steve. “And there would be no jealousy?”

“Of course there will be jealousy but we’ll talk it out like grown adults” Steve answered honestly “the important thing is that we’ll both get to be with a great gal.”

Realizing this was this was going to be the only way all three of you would be happy bucky smiled at a steve and replied “I’m in. Let’s go ask y/n if she’ll be our girl”. Steve stood up and hug his best friend before they made their way to your room and propose this crazy idea to you.


	3. Chapter 3

Bucky and Steve were by your door when Steve suddenly stopped “what’s wrong?”

“I lied to y/n when she asked if I had sex with Natasha when she in New Zealand” Steve looked over at Bucky “Nat and I actually had sex up until a couple of months ago when y/n joined us. It didn’t mean anything, we just had sex whenever we were tense and needed a stress relief. Which was every other day for several hours.” Steve sighed as he started to think of how his arrangement with Natasha first started.

* * *

 

_This felt wrong but Steve didn’t want to stop. He hasn’t had sex since you left the team to go to New Zealand and he was about to explode. So when Natasha showed up in Wakanda and confessed she hadn’t had sex since Bruce left they agreed to sleep together._

_Since they were sex deprived for several months they got straight to the point “Harder” Natasha begged and Steve happily obliged. No matter how much he tried to picture you while he fucked Natasha in every position they know the smell of Natasha reminded him that he was fucking her and not you. “I’m cumming, I’m cumming” Natasha clawed her nails into Steve’s back as she came for the fourth time._

_It only took a few more thrusts before Steve found himself cumming inside of Natasha “Fuck ! ! !” Steve sighed as he filled Natasha with his cum._

_Once Steve came back from his orgasm and rolled off of Natasha she turned to him and asked: “You’re thinking about her weren’t you?”_

_“Yes,” Steve responded. He felt bad that he just admitted he was thinking of y/n while he was having sex with Natasha “I know what we had was strictly friends with benefits but being away from her is making me realize I was actually in love with her.”_

_“I’m not her but I’d be happy to fill the void until you reunite” Natasha leaned in and kissed him._

_“I can’t let you do that” Steve replied in between kisses._

_“It’s ok. I’m still dealing with everything that happened with Bruce and I need a distraction.” Natasha started rubbing his back “I know you don’t have feelings for me and I don’t have feelings for you so how about we have sex until you’re reunited with y/n or I find someone new?”_

_Steve knew this would probably end bad but he needed something, or someone to fill the void that you left “ok but the minute I’m reunited with y/n this ends” Steve agreed. Without a second thought, Steve got on top of Natasha and started kissing her again. Grabbing his cock Steve teased Natasha’s pussy before he thrusted her again._

* * *

 

Bucky remained silent at Steve’s confession because since Natasha joined them in Wakanda he never spotted her leaving Steve’s room or steve leaving her room. “Tell her the truth when we’re with her” Bucky replied.

“What if she doesn’t want to be with me because I lied to her” Steve asked in a worried tone.

Bucky placed his hand on his arm “I don’t know pal, let’s just go talk to her“ Steve looked over at Bucky and nodded his head before Bucky knocked on your door.

“Come in” they heard you shout. Taking a deep breath they looked at each other before they entered your room.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Bucky sit you down and talk about the idea of you guys being in a poly relationship

 

  


 

Your heart started racing when Steve and Bucky entered your room. Since you didn’t want them to know you were freaking out inside you licked your lips and asked: “Hey guys, what’s up?”

Bucky sensed Steve was still nervous about what he just confessed to him he decided to talk for them. “Hey doll, Steve and I were talking, well he came to me to talk about our situation and. God, I don’t know how to say this without making you feel like an object.”

“Just say it” you replied while you stared at the nervous super soldiers in front of you.

Bucky looked over at Steve and noticed he was nodding his head to continue, so he did “how would you feel about dating both of us at the same time? That way you wouldn’t have to choose one of us over the other.”

“Really?” your voice cracked and caused Steve and Bucky to laugh “you don’t think it’s going to be weird? I mean you guys are best friends.”

“Yeah it’s going to be weird but we both love you and if being with the both of us at the same time makes you happy then we can try this out” Bucky and Steve came up and sat next to you.

You stayed silent for several minutes as you tried to work out if this was a dream or not. “Ok, we can try this out” you gave Bucky a passionate kiss.

Just as you were about to do the same to Steve he stopped you “y/n before you kiss me I have a confession to make.”

“What is it?” you looked at Steve confused.

Steve took a deep breath “I lied when I said I didn’t have sex with Natasha, we were having sex from the day she arrived up until you arrived. I didn’t want to say anything because it didn’t mean anything to us but you still deserve to know.” He confessed and caused you to laugh.

“Oh I know,” you told him and caused Steve to go pale “Natasha told me that night I arrived. She told me that it didn’t mean anything to her either and hoped it wouldn’t affect our friendship.”

Steve started to blushed and asked, ”Are you mad that I had sex with Natasha?”

You looked at Steve confused and replied “Why would I be mad? We weren’t together at the time so whatever happened between the two of you for the past year doesn’t affect our current relationship. Fuck, I also had sex with other guys while I was in New Zealand. But now that we are together you have to ask me if you want to have sex with her.”

Steve and Bucky looked at each other confused before Steve replied: “Wait you’re ok if I continue to have sex with Natasha?”

“Of course I’m ok with it” you rubbed his cheek “you guys are ok with me having sex with the two of you, it’s only right that I let you guys have sex with someone else.” You looked over at Bucky and took his hand “Bucky if you want to have sex with another person as well you’re more than welcomed to, you just have to tell me who it is and make sure they don’t have any std’s.”

“It’s ok doll, I only want to have sex with you” Bucky replied before he looked over at Steve “and if it’s any help for you, I give you my blessing to fool around with my ex-girlfriend.”

Steve lightly punched Bucky’s arm and replied “gee thanks” before he leaned in and kissed you just as passionately as you kissed Bucky. “Wha do you guys say we go out and get something to eat . . . Together?”

“Ok” you and Bucky replied before you all got up and made your way out of your room.

* * *

 

News traveled fast about yours, Steve and Bucky’s relationship and everyone was genuinely happy for you. Unfortunately, when Steve tried to tell Natasha that you were ok with him fooling around with her Natasha wasn’t buying it. Because of that you stopped by Natasha and let her know that Steve was telling the truth “Are you 100% sure? I don’t want to be the cause of any problems in your relationship.”

“Yes nat I’m 100% sure” you assured her “The only thing I ask is that you come to me, call or text when you guys are going to do it so I don't think something bad happened to him.” You knew it was weird that they were going to tell you they were going to fool around but you would rather know that than think something horrible happened to him.

“Of course!” Natasha smiled at you “is it ok if I borrow him tonight? I just got back from a mission and I have a lot of tension I want to release.”

Letting out a soft laugh you replied “Yes you can. Bucky has actually planned a romantic dinner for me tonight so Steve’s all yours.” You hugged Natasha before you got up so you could walk out of her room. “Oh before I go, Steve has been a naughty boy so please give him hell and not make him cum until he starts crying out of frustration.”

“Will do babe. Have fun on your date with Bucky” Natasha replied before she got up and started getting ready for her night with Steve.

* * *

 

It’s been seven months since you started your relationship with Steve and Bucky so they decided to take you out to dinner to celebrate. To your surprise, you were ready before that guys so you were watching tv in the living room while you waited for the guys to be ready. “You my love look stunning.” Natasha winked at you as she walked into the room and caused your cheeks to burn up. “How’s everything going? Do the guys get jealous of each other?” Natasha was genuinely curious about your relationship with the guys and wanted to know everything.

“At first there was a lot of jealousy” you admitted “but I reminded them that I love them both equally. Plus it also helped that you distract Steve whenever I’m out with Bucky.” You bit your lip as you remembered hearing Steve and Natasha having very loud sex in her room when you and Bucky came home from your date night.

Natasha rolled her eyes at your cheesy respond “happy to help but I think it’s time for me and Steve to end our arrangement”.

“Why?” You asked and caused Natasha to laugh.

Natasha was about to speak when the elevator bell dinged and got their attention. Steve and Bucky emerged from the elevator dressed in suits “you look gorgeous doll?” Steve and Bucky commented at the same time as made their way to you and helped you up. “Hey nat, thanks again for last night” Steve looked over at Nat.

“No problem. I umm I need to tell you something, can you come with me?” Steve looked over at you and you nodded your head to tell him it was ok. Once they were far enough Natasha grabbed Steve hand and said “We can’t continue with our arrangement. Bruce contacted me this morning and he wants to get back together.”

Happy for his friend Steve replied “that’s great nat” before he gave her a hug “I hope you and Bruce are happy together. You two deserve to be happy.”

“Thanks, Steve” Natasha hugged him back “you better not fuck up your relationship with y/n. She’s too precious to be fucked over.”

“Don’t worry nat, I love her too much to do that to her” Steve pulled away and placed a kiss on her cheek. “I better get going, our reservations are at seven and it’s currently six fifteen” Steve placed one more kiss on Natasha’s cheek before he walked over to you hand kissed you on the lips.

“Have fun you three and don’t forget to use a condom” Natasha laughed as she watched both super soldiers hold you possessively as you guys left for your date.

 


End file.
